


The Bennet Sisters in Limericks

by lirin



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Gen, Limericks, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: There once was a Bennet named Lizzy...





	The Bennet Sisters in Limericks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KillClaudio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillClaudio/gifts).

There once was a Bennet named Jane  
Whom Bingley desired to attain.  
His friend's interference  
Blamed her serene appearance  
But she finally won her fair swain.

**

There once was a Bennet named Lizzy  
Who drove Darcy into a tizzy.  
He proposed once or twice,  
And turned out to be nice  
And with marriage plans they were soon busy.

**

There once was a Bennet named Mary  
Who would rather be in a library.  
She offered in an oration  
The balm of sisterly consolation  
But her sister's response was quite glarey.

**

There once was a Bennet named Kitty  
Who was probably decently pretty.  
Her mother would scoff  
At her poorly timed cough;  
And she danced at a ball to some ditty.

**

There once was a Bennet named Lydia  
Who was careless of Kitty's invidia.  
She really knew how to pick 'em  
As she became Mrs. George Wickham:  
An experience which left her quite giddy, duh.


End file.
